


Stages of Grief

by Meteor752



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteor752/pseuds/Meteor752
Summary: Plo contemplates after an argument with his husband
Relationships: Aayla Secura/Luminara Unduli, Kit Fisto & Plo Koon, Kit Fisto/Plo Koon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Stages of Grief

It was quiet.

Not entirely, as the sounds of Coruscant could still be heard in the background, but inside it was quiet, which was rare.

Plo didn’t like it.

His husband was still shaking in his arms, his nails digging into Plo’s back, but he had gone silent an hour or so back. Plo for once wasn’t sleeping, instead he just softly stroked one of his husbands' tentacles in an attempt for comfort while being deep in his own thoughts.

They’d had an argument earlier.

It wasn’t like them, they’d never raised their voices at each other before. Plo has heard from Shaak that Luminara and Aayla sometimes argued loudly about Aayla’s recklessness, but never them.

That didn’t mean they didn’t disagree from time to time, but it was always gentle.

Plo knows Kit is hurting. He is too, of course, but not like Kit. That was why his husband was angry.

Anger is a natural reaction in situations like this, at least for species like Nautolans. When they’d become friends so many years ago Plo had looked up some things about Kit’s species, as he didn’t know too much about them before. He suspects that Kit did the same.

Kit shuffled in his arms and let out a soft whine.

‘Nightmare’, Plo thought and places his mask against Kit’s forehead, still stroking his tentacle.

Kit has started shaking, and tears had softly started to escape his eyes.

It was painful, and Plo wanted to wake him up so badly, but he knew that if he did his Husband most likely wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep.

It was still quiet.

No soft steps from outside their door, no frequent tapping on a holo pad, no door opening and someone trying their best not to wake them, no small laughs from something funny being read, no small whispers between two young souls.

Nahdar was gone.

And he wasn’t coming back this time


End file.
